


[ME]Inside of a Rose(王室paro)

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 简介：在古代/王室背景下的pwp系列*严重警告*：国王!马x双性!花，又污又OOC，慎入





	1. 01

1（初夜play）

天还没完全亮的清晨，昏暗宫殿里正中的大床上发出了一些声响，却还没有打破其间的平静。

“做什么？”

蓝色双眼里看不出半点从睡梦中惊醒的影子，睡在软枕上的卷毛国王偏过头，用称得上凌厉的目光注视着刚刚把自己吵醒的人，而对方凑巧也把脑袋放到了Mark的枕头上，导致他们现在的距离近到足以感知到彼此的呼吸。

这位年轻的暴君有着远近闻名的古怪脾气，特别是睡眠不足，打理事务，或者击剑被打扰的时候，尤其要时刻防备将会受到的误伤。

但Eduardo对此一无所知。

Eduardo Saverin——邻国的小王子，Saverin王室最小的儿子，他的新王后。新到今天的婚礼正好成为了他们第一次见面的场合，而Mark也是不久前才成功把画像上的人跟对方现实的样子重合到一起。

有点委屈的表情浮现在眼前那个人绝对算得上不错的脸蛋上，“你压到我的衣服了。”声音里有一股说不上的软糯，大概是口音的缘故，还是听得Mark有些别扭。

可能他还是不习惯要和人分享日常起居的生活，尽管这还只是第一天。

他们正并排睡在Mark难得布置豪华一回的寝殿卧室的大床上，什么都没脱，结婚用的繁琐服制和金属饰品都还穿在身上，只有两顶王冠都滚落到了地板的羊毛毯里，点缀在上面的红蓝宝石在第一缕阳光的照耀下显得熠熠生辉，却也和暗沉沉的地毯颜色形成强烈对比，不断提醒着床上的两个人这一切是有多么滑稽和可笑。

“好重。”

又一句抱怨，Mark这才注意到对方大得惊人的眼睛，里面是和他截然不同的暖棕色，这让Mark想起他们昨天吃的枫糖浆，好像随时随地都会从其中溢出糖分。

Eduardo指的是那些衣服，当然。

陌生的味道越来越浓郁，Mark知道这是自己王后身上抹着的香膏，有微量催情的效果，他有点过于迟钝，以至于这么久才闻到这个。

异域花朵的香味迅速蔓延开来，从各个角度入侵了Mark的皮肤，再涌进血管，顺着血液传输到能催生蓬勃欲望的地方。Mark低喘了一声，坐了起来，开始一言不发地解衣服，认真得像是在处理公事，不管躺在另一边还茫然着的王后。

直到Mark把自己扒得只剩下一条绸缎衬裤，他才正视了同样被激起情潮的对方。

潮红的脸颊和懵懂的眼神，Mark很满意这个小王子和他一样，是个不折不扣的新手，这让他有了自信。

“脱衣服，”Mark面无表情地冲人家勾了勾下巴，语气里都是冷漠和平淡，可说出来的话却足够露骨，“我要肏你。”

他的王后，邻国年龄最小的王子，因为不受宠爱，被那位威严的国王居高临下地赏赐给了Mark，还好心地赠送了那么多金银财富，为的是让这位年轻又尚且根基不稳的新国王能继续像他的父辈们一样，俯首帖耳，甘为附庸。

外面传的都说Saverin家的小王子天资平平，不够聪明，理所应当地成为了最不受重视的那个。老Saverin已经有两个足够优秀的儿子，还不如把蠢一点的幺子打发给刚刚上位，还没有婚配的Zuckerberg五世。

但这些都是假的，只有Saverin王室自己才知道Eduardo被送来跟Mark结婚的真正原因，而这一开始也不可能瞒得住他。

只要上了床，谣言自然而然地就会被戳穿，而不难参破的真相也会浮现。

Mark并不像探子们嘴里那样不耽情欲，处世冷淡，婚礼后的第二天一早Saverin家藏了二十多年的秘密就被他发现，还身体力行地检验了好几遍，丝毫不压制自己的欲望。

原来一直以来被隐瞒的是，Saverin家的幺子有缺陷。

即使是遇事足够冷静的Mark，在剥光Eduardo，分开对方双腿之后，脸上还是露出了讶异的神情。

“你居然是个公主……”

Mark修长好看的手指拨弄着下面绝不该出现在男性身体上的器官。他虽然没见过真的，但也从画册上看到过很多次。

“不，还是王子。”

前方微微抬头的茎体被握住，Eduardo发出了让人扼住喉咙的抽气声，Mark不客气地用另一只手分开王后下体的唇瓣，随意揉了揉中间硬起来的小肉粒，就准备把指尖探进神秘的阴道口。

“疼！”

Eduardo试图合拢腿根，但Mark根本没给他机会。那里连他自己都没碰过，可这个卷毛一来就拿最粗的拇指往里捅，Eduardo被弄得整个腰身都哆嗦了起来。

欲望上头的暴君大人显然没有那么多耐心，他知道Eduardo是处子，可那里明明都湿了。Mark只当对方太娇气，所以拿开了自己的手，直接按住了Eduardo的大腿根部，把他的王后打开到了一个极致的角度，又动了动自己的胯，让怒胀的前端对准即将结束贞洁使命的神圣入口，在Eduardo感到紧张前用力插了进去。

“啊——！！”Eduardo尖叫出声，身体挣扎得厉害，两只手使劲向上抓住了Mark的前臂。他觉得自己正在被对方用什么利器凿开，撕裂的痛楚让他恐惧，指甲也不受控制地刺进了Mark的皮肤。

同样是初次的Mark也非常不好受，他只插进去了一个茎头，他的王后长了一条敏感又狭窄的阴道，Mark被箍得难受，前端却陷在Eduardo温暖柔软的体内，他克制不住要一插到底的冲动。

所以卷毛国王试了几次，忍着被死死咬住的疼痛，往里面一点点地顶，直到进了一半，终于没办法了，而Eduardo也要哭得虚脱了。

“放松，”没得到满足的Mark很是暴躁，他伸手到两个人的连接处，一点也不体贴地按压Eduardo已经撑得满满当当的穴口，不时还掴打对方的小屁股，嘴里是迫切的命令，“快点，让我肏。”

他的阴茎胀大到了狰狞的程度，明显与体型不相符的粗壮柱体让Eduardo吃尽了苦头，沉甸甸地插在里面，他本来就和寻常人不同，阴道又小又浅，没扩张好只会受伤。

“不要……不要再，再，啊——不行，求你，饶了我，饶了Dudu吧。”

Eduardo甚至用上了向亲人求情的惯常措辞，他太疼了，差不多乱了神智。

“你别哭，”Mark烦躁的不得了，他从没想过新婚是件这么麻烦的事，感觉还不如自亵来得痛快，“我不动了。”

说到做到。留了半截完全勃起的肉棒在对方的阴道，Mark开始随心所欲地抚慰Eduardo的全身，手口并用，粗暴地玩弄新王后上面的乳头和下面的阴蒂以及性器，调动起情欲。

很快，在催情香膏的作用下，加上Mark毫无章法的挑逗，Eduardo慢慢不再紧绷，脸上的表情变得矛盾且迷茫，嘴里哼哼唧唧着一些无意义的东西，含着Mark的甬道松软了下来，开始放松和收紧，有暖呼呼的液体润滑着里面。

Eduardo动情了。

当对方彻底沦陷在Mark给予的刺激之中时，他夺回了主动权和控制权。Mark侵占Eduardo的身体，像是在征伐一个国家，把每一寸领土都烙上自己的印记，Eduardo裸露在外的皮肤没有一处是完好无损的，全部布满了大大小小的红痕和齿印。

几乎是无师自通地，Mark趁着Eduardo晃神之际猛地把自己都送了进去，一下子就闯进了最深处的子宫口，这让对方又开始啜泣。

“太大了，拿出去……”

可这个时候的Mark怎么还能听得进去，他用算得上暴虐的力道抽插着，血脉偾张的阴茎就是刺向Eduardo的残忍凶器，硕大的龟头不断挤压Eduardo阴道深处的宫颈口，弄得他的王后无助又无辜极了，睁着蜜糖色的大眼睛，一直在哀求，但回应的只有Mark的无动于衷和越来越快的动作。

“你流了好多。”

Mark指的是从Eduardo体内被自己干出来的淫水，他摸了摸王后的竖得笔直的性器，又向下揉按对方的小阴蒂，用手指掐了几下，得到了Eduardo的第一次阴道痉挛，还伴随了大量的射液，Mark觉得自己正插在一个天堂里，性蕾最发达的男性器官被潮湿高热的甬道内壁绞紧吮吻，他寸步难行，只好抵着Eduardo最深的地方狠狠地把精液射了进去。他的王后敏感地呜咽着，感觉到快感中混杂着小腹的鼓胀，Eduardo暂时还没想到这意味着什么，只体会到了难受，委屈兮兮地捂住了肚子，仿佛这样能阻止到那个卷毛把东西往他子宫里灌，再字面上地填满他。

结束这次后，Eduardo的私处被Mark以并不绅士的方式搞得乱七八糟，小王子眼睛都快哭肿了，下面还一抽一抽地往外吐Mark弄进去的精液。

“对不起。”

同为第一次的Mark并不知道这样就算是过分了，他只知道王后的阴道又软又热，流了水还湿湿滑滑的，吸得他头皮发麻，插狠了就想射，弄得越久自己越硬，也越舒服，甚至对方含着他的地方还会抽搐，再一收一缩地喷出更多甜腻腻的透明液体在他龟头上，随着Mark的拔出跟插入流到外面，打湿一大片床单。

但长着蜜色眼睛的王后哭得太凄惨了，可怜巴巴地抱着枕头，男性的器官恹恹地软垂着。可能是真的疼得厉害，Eduardo怯生生地伸出手到下体，白皙细长的手指颤抖着去摸自己被干得合不拢的小肉穴，只触及一片湿腻和红肿。

“你……射进去了？”指尖上的白浊让突然想起母亲说的话的Eduardo止住了抽噎，他有点愣愣地望着Mark，视线在对方还沾着零星血迹的性器上停留了一会儿。

意识到这是自己的血，Eduardo又想哭了。

这个卷毛混蛋。

“你没说不可以。”

年轻的国王把嘴唇抿得紧紧的，他感觉自己受到了指责，但又不明白到底是哪个环节出错。漂亮的王后红着眼睛瞪他，整张小脸都气得鼓了起来，好像一只被欺负到炸了毛的猫，下一刻就该对Mark挥爪子了。

“你也没有问！你真是——嘶……好疼。”Eduardo不小心碰到了先前撕裂的伤口，疼得直抽气。

“要叫医师来吗？”

Mark就这么看着Eduardo用手指磨蹭刚刚才被自己捅过的雌穴，外翻的两片薄薄的小唇瓣保护不了中间通红的小嘴，混合着血丝的白色液体缓慢又不断地往外流，一下子，他的阴茎又有了要抬头的趋势。

“可以吗？”Eduardo有些为难，他从小到大都被家人们嘱咐不能随便给外人检查，就算是医生也不行，但他都被嫁到了几千公里外的另一个国家了，他的丈夫才享用过了他的身体，而他现在疼得要死。

“Saverin。”

“……？”Eduardo反应了一小会儿才明白对方是在叫自己，他不解地抬起头，“你叫我什么？”

“那……Eduardo？”

Mark不想纠结于称呼，却发现自己王后的名字拗口得要死，无论是名还是姓。

“嗯。”Eduardo继续摸他才被破了处的阴道口，敏感地察觉到有液体在从深处流出来，他呻吟了一声，下意识地往上按了按中间的阴蒂——Eduardo记得Mark这样做过，然后他觉得舒服，也很喜欢，却没想去向Mark多要。

从小Eduardo都不被允许碰自己，这是第一回他有了这个权力。

王后当着他面自慰的行为让Mark不满，他拉开了对方按摩着阴蒂的手，换上了自己的，被激起性欲后又开始用粗硬的圆润茎头顶，不时滑向Eduardo下面的肉穴口，但最后也没插进去。

就这样隔靴搔痒般的靠体外磨蹭，两个人先后第二次攀上高潮，Eduardo淅淅沥沥地喷了些水，还用前面射了一次，Mark把白浊洒在了对方的腿间。

“还要叫医师吗？”

Mark草草地检查了一遍Eduardo的下体，发现没有流血了。他有点困，想睡一觉，而他的王后估计也和他想的一样。

“算了。”

Eduardo打了个哈欠，把自己蜷缩起来，腿夹着被子，昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。Mark抓了抓卷毛，也背对着Eduardo躺了下去，没多久就睡熟了。

这时候，天才完全亮。


	2. 02

2（一颗脐橙）

一天之内的两个时间段，Mark是一定不能被打扰的。

早上的批阅公文，和下午的击剑练习。

“过来，”Mark坐在他的铁王座上，面色不太友善地命令他的新婚王后走上台阶，来到他跟前，“Eduardo。”

侍从认得这是他们邻国来的王后，所以没敢阻拦他进到国王的正殿。Eduardo在离Mark的王座几米开外的空地上犹豫徘徊了好久，因为Mark一直低着头，以为自己并没有被注意到，直到Mark点了他的名。

王后没有穿太过正式的服制，但扣子和系带都有些歪歪扭扭，头发也乱糟糟的。

再有就是走路的姿势，Mark的眉头不经意地跳了一下，他知道这是什么缘故。

“Your majesty.”

Eduardo一副犯了错被当场抓住般的姿态，眼睛却不停地瞄面前这个小他两岁，但看上去比自己成熟冷静太多的丈夫。

“你来这里干什么。”

连声线也是冷冽平淡的。

Eduardo垂下了脑袋，咬着嘴唇，支吾了一会儿，显得十分难为情，最后什么也没说出来。

“那就先出去。”

向来缺少耐心的Zuckerberg五世没有给自己的新王后任何例外，准备赶人。

“不要，”Eduardo猛地抬起头，棕色的眼睛瞪得有Mark权杖上的宝石那么大，“你能带我去吃早餐吗，我好饿。”

Mark握着羽毛笔的手指蓦地僵住了。

过了半晌，Mark才找回自己的声音，“你有仆从，还有一个贴身的侍官。”

“我知道，他们有给我准备吃的……”

Eduardo又在自言自语地嘀咕什么，Mark皱眉，他没听清。

“我是说，你们国家是长在奶牛背上的吗？奶酪奶饼奶糕，认真的？还有，你的奴隶们是不是听不懂上层的语言，我跟他们说我对牛奶过敏，都只会惶恐地盯着我然后什么都不做。他们没有给我准备贴身的衬衫，我只能接着穿昨天又脏又皱的那件……”

终于，Eduardo让Mark想起他的王后来自一个富庶强大得多的国家，是个出生在上流王室的小王子，傲慢是流淌在血管里的，一起的还有这副金贵的体质。

Mark没有说话，Eduardo又觉得自己是不是说错了什么让他不高兴了。

“对……对不起？”

长着蜜糖一样双眼的Eduardo拿手指圈住了Mark握着笔的手，圆翘的鼻头翕动了几下，让Mark想到森林里的一种漂亮的食草动物。

这样的道歉根本就和撒娇没区别，或者说就只是想撒娇。Eduardo并不讨厌他，Mark看得出来，相反，还很想和自己搞好关系，甚至有点讨好的意味，应该是怕受到孤立。

Mark忽然就觉得拿对方没办法了。他站起身，头一次放下了处理到一半的文书，领着Eduardo走了出去。

贴身侍从们觉得奇怪，自家国王王后每天的对话加起来超不过五十句，但他们看上去感情却不错，因为Mark和Eduardo一天要在床上浪费大量的时间。

当然，单纯的睡觉可能只占其中的三分之一。

也许是年轻气盛，又都在对性爱好奇的年纪，除了对方也没有另外能够探索的对象。

他们今天尝试的是不一样的姿势。

Eduardo仰着优长的脖颈，看起来格外的脆弱和易碎。他脸上的表情介于快乐和痛苦之间，两颊染着层暧昧的薄红，眉头却是皱紧的，让人分不清他到底是在享受或者受罪。

他正被Mark抱在怀里，上半身衣衫不整。Mark正在专心地玩弄Eduardo的乳头，整颗长着卷毛的脑袋都埋在Eduardo胸前，情色的吸舔声回响在耳边，Mark不禁想到Eduardo怀孕后这里会出现的变化，这让年轻国王的性欲更加高涨。

明显感觉到Mark插在自己身体里的下面粗了一圈的Eduardo不乐意到了极点，他里面又酸又胀，Mark几乎快撑破他，硬得不像是人肉做的棍子一下一下顶得Eduardo要干呕了，而且还越来越重，越来越狠，Eduardo有点想哭，但又不太敢。

“轻点，轻点，呜——太大了。”

期艾的央求换来的是Mark更加粗鲁的捣干。这个体位Mark能进得很深，他基本上不用费多大的力气，重力作用的下落和Eduardo甬道纷乱的收缩就能给予他足够的快感，他的王后下面又软又紧，一层一层的肉壁不断地挤压着他的阴茎，妄图纠缠住自己。但Eduardo太湿了，就算一遍遍地在Mark耳边说着“不要”和“轻点”，身体给出的却是完全相反的反应。阴道里面充盈着丰沛的甜蜜汁水，Mark插着都觉得打滑，粗壮的茎体会自然而然地整根埋进肉腔，硬热的头部抵到最深处，再激出对方更多的挣扎和叫喊。

“不行！啊，啊，上帝……”Eduardo慌了，Mark的动作幅度越来越大，他感觉自己就是对方大腿上的一艘小木筏，就要从Mark身上跌下床了，“your majesty.”

尊称使用在这里一点帮助也没有，反而让Mark肏得更兴奋。Eduardo在上下晃动的间隙看到了Mark的眼睛。

昏暗的灯光下，其中的钴蓝被映衬得幽深，放大的瞳孔里好像蕴藏了一颗漆黑的星辰。

Eduardo忍不住细声哭了出来，跟只被吓坏的奶猫一样，手臂把Mark的脖子搂得更紧。

然后，不知道谁主动的， Mark和Eduardo开始了一个真正意义上的亲吻。也许是Eduardo，因为他总是黏糊糊的，各种意义上。Mark让他想要亲近，除了这个平常喜欢板着脸的卷毛国王，Eduardo也没有别的可以亲近的人——他几天前才被Mark告知，这个国家除了王室和贵族，别人都不说他们的语言。

即使是在接吻，Mark也要夺取全部的控制权。他知道Eduardo想要得到安慰，但Mark仍旧是那个不体贴的暴君，他攫取着Eduardo口腔里的氧气，狂乱地扫过对方的唇齿和舌尖，Eduardo只能发出闷哼的鼻音。

与此同时，他们紧贴的下半身依然在疯狂地交合，Mark没有放慢哪怕一个节奏，Eduardo湿热的阴道被干得松软了不少，爱液泛滥开来弄脏了两个人的下体。

轻微的窒息间，快感被放大了无数倍，Eduardo没有力气再把手攀到Mark身上，软软地垂在了两边。顶在Mark小腹上的性器逐渐勃起，Eduardo有点想让Mark帮自己手淫，但现在似乎腾不出空来说。

“Mar… Mark！呼——”

彻底缺氧的前一刻，Mark放开了Eduardo。两个人都在喘息着调整呼吸，Eduardo明显感觉到燥热，他拉扯着半挂在身上的丝绸衬衫，嘴里呜咽不清地含着Mark的名字，因为年轻的暴君并没有停止操干他的阴道，全然不知这样的动作看在Mark的眼里是多么淫荡放浪。

没有任何征兆，Mark突然扣住Eduardo的腰，大开大合地进出，把阴茎全部抽离Eduardo的身体，又重重地送进去。

被Mark干过无数次的雌穴逐渐在粗暴中尝到了甜头，Eduardo抽抽噎噎的呻吟慢慢就变调了。Mark也没有刻意去讨好自己的王后，只是动作没再太杂乱无章，找到了深深浅浅的规律，然后发现对方会用私处挽留他，在自己准备往外拔的时候，还悄悄流了很多淫水来润滑。

Eduardo一这样他就忍不住，王后用小穴勾引他，被弄出甜甜的水，随着攻击的动作，不打招呼就又浇他下面一脑袋，Mark没有太多技巧和经验，只好不甘心地把精液给交待出去。

所以这次Mark在重重地插了十几次，每次还都撞了Eduardo的宫颈，把人直接弄哭之后，猛地把阴茎从王后软甜的小肉穴里退了出来，抽离后Mark用饱胀的龟头狠狠地蹭了蹭Eduardo湿滑的阴道口，透明的体液从Mark阴茎的头部，顺着粗长的柱体向下淌，打湿了下体的耻毛。

由于情欲来得太快，他们都不是愿意浪费时间的那种慢吞吞的性格，Mark连床都没有上，衣服也没怎么脱，而是直接在床沿抱着Eduardo就开始弄。

他的王后在自己刚把性器拔出体外的时候，还以为是好心地想让他休息，但等待的时间越来越长，Eduardo有点吃不消。

“你在干什么。”王后小声地在他的耳边抱怨，温暖的呼吸扫过耳垂，又轻又痒。

Eduardo坐在Mark的大腿上，那根刚刚才在他身体里蛮横行凶过的阴茎就抵在穴口，最要命的地方，Eduardo无意识地去用私处磨蹭，缓慢地照顾着充血的阴蒂，但里面吃不到大家伙，空虚和饥渴像烈火一样蔓延，烧得Eduardo浑身发颤。

“要……”Eduardo软软糯糯地求着Mark，眼睛里只有他一个人，“进来，进来呀。”说罢，臀尖又抖了起来，涌出一股淫水，彻底把两个人的下半身弄得又黏又湿。

“舒服了？”Mark语气里满是不悦，他的王后是个不折不扣的荡妇，即便没有挨肏都能浪成这样。

“对不起……”即使在床上Eduardo也是最会察言观色的那个，于是一发觉Mark的不对劲便乖乖道了歉，甚至不会去问他为什么不高兴。

但这样的乖巧也刺激到了Mark的神经，似乎不管自己做什么，他的王后总是会这么顺从无害地对待他，像只被人彻底圈养驯服的动物。Mark被激怒了，没有任何理由，或者就只是在无理取闹，他把Eduardo从自己腿上推了下去，赤裸着下半身，上衣也七零八落的新王后无辜又慌张地后退几步，两条细长的腿战战巍巍地打着颤，这让年轻的国王想到了去年在猎苑里看到的刚从母鹿肚子里生出来的小鹿，浑身湿淋淋的，瘦弱的四肢打跌着站都站不稳。

他的王后就是这只鹿，而自己是举着弓箭的猎人。

Eduardo跌坐到了床下，铺着毛毯的地板一点也不冰，但他还是感觉到了冷。

以及成倍增长的羞耻和委屈。

Mark捏住了他的下颌，仔细地打量起自己王后满是泪水的脸蛋，半是认真半是冷淡。在情欲的浸润下，Eduardo的双颊和嘴唇泛红，透出一抹情色的艳丽，大而明亮的眼睛此刻更像是能随时淌出蜜。

“帮我舔干净。”

不带太多情绪的命令从Mark同样红润的薄唇中说出，Eduardo看上去有点懵，他愣愣地跪坐在地上，低头想了一会，直到Mark握住他的手，覆上自己正肿胀硬挺的男性器官。

Eduardo被烫到一般，一下子把手缩了回去。

他明白Mark的意思了。

一根湿漉漉的，一眼就能看出刚才肏过什么好货色的暗红性器，笔直地竖立在茂密的耻毛中，从底端沉甸甸的双球再到圆润硕大的头部，每寸都沾满了Eduardo情动时流出的液体，不时随着底下血脉的搏动，突突地弹跳着。

Eduardo觉得全身的血液都流到了自己身下和Mark一样的器官中去，他情不自禁地用手握住阴茎，呼吸急促地揉搓着那里，笨拙地试图给予自己快感，期间目光一刻也没从Mark的身上移开过。

准确地来说，是没从Mark的眼睛移开过。年轻的卷发国王在灯光下看起来冷酷极了，Eduardo被夺走了全部的注意。

Mark制止了他的手淫，“Eduardo，停下。”

“呜……”Eduardo很不情愿，可还是松开了手。

“舔干净，舔干净就给你。”

Mark抓住了Eduardo梳得整齐优雅的头发，迫使自己的王后把整张脸凑上他的下身。他似乎听见Eduardo在啜泣，最终还是如愿被对方湿润的口腔包裹住。

他从喉咙里哼出了一声满足的轻吟，Mark低下头，看到Eduardo长得可怕的眼睫，被泪水晕染成了一片黑漆漆的羽毛，以及那张尤其适合口交的嘴，吞吞吐吐地伺候着那根粗大的男性阴茎，Eduardo甚至没办法完全含进去，没过多久下颌就酸疼不已，但也知道要吮吸和使用舌头，让Mark快乐。

腥咸的味道充满了Eduardo的口腔和鼻腔，他被噎得想吐，一直在尽力不让牙齿磕到嘴里的器物。慢慢的，私处雌穴涌起一阵阵难以忽视的酸软和酥麻，Eduardo皱着眉，几乎没有任何挣扎，他用手指揉了揉前面的阴蒂，弄了几下，便伸进了滑腻的穴里，模仿着Mark曾经的行径，小心翼翼地抽送，以缓解这种仿佛是印刻在灵魂里的空洞和寂寞。

Mark把Eduardo的小动作看得一清二楚，他有些烦躁，因为自己的王后一直在脱离他的掌控。Eduardo是属于他的，是整个国家他的私人所有，但也不是一只完全听话的提线木偶，这个认知并不难以接受，Mark最后拍了拍Eduardo鼓起来的脸颊，把自己从对方嘴里退了出来。

“……难受。”

被放到了床上躺平后，Eduardo才像恢复意识似的喃喃自语，大眼睛扑闪扑闪地望着Mark，有一点可怜。

Mark没有理他。

“嗯——！！”

Eduardo被重新掰开双腿，Mark轻而易举地嵌入了自己王后的腿间，同时对准了位置，一口气把壮硕的性器整根埋进了Eduardo的阴道，后者指来得及发出一声像被扼住咽喉的呜咽。

“哈……哦，Mar…Mark，啊！好深，别——别顶。”Eduardo觉得Mark是在努力把他的那根器官变成自己的东西，阴道被插得疼，身前自己的阴茎同样想要释放。Mark本来在刚才就想射了，Eduardo的体内一如既往地让他舒服，他粗鲁地顶撞着王后身体深处娇嫩的子宫口，想要享受更久，不愿意过早地结束，黏腻的爱液将两个人的交合处弄得一塌糊涂，Eduardo闻上去很甜，Mark没忍住用手按压对方正吃着他的小嘴，撑得没有一丝缝隙的穴口敏感极了，里面含着Mark又潮吹了一次，Eduardo尖叫着哭了起来。

性交的水声从下体传来，越来越响，混合着Eduardo胡乱的呻吟，和Mark低哑的喘息。Eduardo受不了地攀住了Mark并不算厚实的肩膀，报复性地一口啃上国王的耳廓。被Eduardo收缩的阴道绞得头皮发麻的Mark终于还是没能抵住，往前猛送了几十下，抵住最深的地方将温热的精液尽数射到了Eduardo的身体里。


	3. 03

3（莫名其妙的吵架再上床）

夜里的宫殿很冷清，Eduardo已经习惯了Mark不回来睡觉，洗完澡草草地擦了擦身体和头发的水就打发走了仆从，自己一个人穿着丝质的睡袍走到里间的床边。

拉开帷帐之后他被吓了一跳。

床上睡着另外一个人，刚好是正在跟王后冷战的国王陛下。

因为Mark是背对着他躺下的，除了一头延伸到后脑勺的卷毛，Eduardo看不见对方的脸，也不清楚Mark睡没睡着。

至今都不明白自己犯了什么错的王后仿佛被定在了床前，他想了一会儿要不要换一间寝殿，刚准备离开时却让Mark喊住了。

“Wardo.”

这个昵称是国王的专属，没有第二个人这么叫过自己。

Eduardo乖乖地挪回原地。

“Your majesty.”

他像以往那样回应。

Mark从床上坐了起来，整个卧室都被烛光点缀得灯火通明，所以Eduardo很容易就发现了Mark眼底淡淡的青色，显然是近期没睡好的结果。

“上来，衣服脱掉。”

没有再给多余的字眼，Mark也开始扯自己身上繁杂的配饰和服装。

Eduardo却犹豫了。

最近天气不太好，他有点发烧，头也晕乎乎的，想好好睡上一觉。

如果和国王陛下一起的话，Eduardo不确定自己第二天还能安然无恙地下床。

“你听不懂我说的话吗？”

已经脱得只剩下衬衣衬裤的Mark不耐烦地看着眼前的王后，不知道对方还在磨蹭什么。

明明该做的不该做的他们都做得差不多了。

最终，他的王后看起来极其不情愿地扒掉了身上那层多余的衣料，别扭地爬上床躺到自己身边，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔着什么。

Mark还以为对方是在跟他赌气，便没有多说话，直接翻到王后的身上，把人按进床单里，不客气地又亲又啃起来，从Eduardo精巧的下颌一路往下，在纤长的脖颈周围逗留了很久，直到一块又一块糜红的斑点在王后白皙的皮肤上绽开，Mark才舍得换下一个地方。

刚洗完澡的Eduardo闻起来很香，也很干净，Mark吮吸着王后身体上残留的每一颗水珠，下身早就硬了，笔直地顶在衬裤里，戳在Eduardo的腿上。

“嗯……”Eduardo轻轻地哼了一声，想把Mark从自己身上拉开点，因为他被压得呼吸不过来，折腾了一会儿Mark根本连动都没动一下，Eduardo这才发现他浑身都没力气。

比平时格外软绵绵的王后却很大程度地取悦了Mark，以及对方带有温度的肌肤，Mark甚至忘了他们彼此在置气。

亲吻来到了Eduardo的前胸，两颗小樱桃一样的乳头毫无遮掩地点缀在那上面，Mark低头含住了其中之一。

是甜的。

他的王后总是很甜，每次Mark都能从Eduardo的身上摄取到足够多的糖分，仿佛Eduardo自己就是一块人型的太妃糖，多余的甜蜜都从那双巨大的驯鹿似的眼睛里淌出来。

Mark用力地吮吻着Eduardo小巧的乳珠，周围的乳晕也没有被放过。他的舌头扫过中间的奶孔，想舔开那个小小的通道，将来这里会浸润出香甜的乳汁，可以哺育他们共同的孩子——Eduardo辛苦娩下，混合着两国王室血脉的孩子。

Eduardo的胸口剧烈地起伏了一下，在Mark咬上去的同时，忍不住发出一阵急促的抽气声，但这只能让自己被弄得更过分。

早已习惯性爱的身体被动地产生了该有的反应，Eduardo觉得自己的头好像更热了，四肢也使不上劲，感官却被放大了好几倍。

此刻的Eduardo敏感的不得了，Mark随便碰碰他就能抖得跟只小筛子似的。

Mark把手探了下去，摸到王后半硬的性器，随意地揉了几下，让Eduardo和自己一样完全勃起。

黏腻的液体从Eduardo的尿道口溢到Mark的手上，Eduardo难耐地哼了几声，全身的皮肤都被情欲给染出一层薄红。他的阴茎在Mark的掌心里跳动，谈不上温柔的抚弄对Eduardo来说反而很受用，他就快被Mark弄射了，当对方还含着自己的乳头吸吮的时候，Eduardo的脑袋晕晕乎乎，下身的快感也越积越多。

“不要了……啊，放，放手，Mark，可以……唔，啊。”

Mark感觉王后在自己身下扭得厉害，终于不舍地放过那颗被欺负得可怜兮兮的奶尖，原本小小的一粒经过Mark唇舌和牙齿的玩弄，变得又红又肿，还和小石子一样硬。Eduardo觉得那里破皮了，Mark一离开接触到空气就很疼。

但现在Eduardo无暇顾及这个。他被Mark握在手里，难受极了，因为Mark不肯帮他射出来，出精口都被拇指堵住。

他还在发烧，虽然心里很不满，但嘴上还是讨好地向丈夫撒娇。

“求你了，your majesty……放过Dudu——”

国王陛下不是那么容易就能心软的，尽管他也觉得Eduardo叫得很好听，嗓音跟被牛奶泡过似的，带着迫切要发泄的欲望，可他不想这么快就让Eduardo得到想要的。

他的王后赤裸着躺在床上，一双鹿眼亮晶晶地望着他，眼角处的湿润是融化的蜜糖，雪白的胸口前布满了吻痕，再往下是平坦到凹陷的小腹，高翘的性器被堵住顶端，温热的精液出不来，只能通过尿道回流。

磨人的高潮如同一道微弱的闪电，劈中Eduardo的尾椎骨，缓慢地传导到身体各处。Eduardo浑身都在发抖，性器渐渐软了下来，仿佛所有的力气都被抽了走。

“呜……”

Eduardo看着自己丈夫那张可恶的脸，还是一副面无表情的淡漠，心里的委屈抑制不住，眼圈一下子就红了。

“你这个混蛋。”

Mark住手了。

这是他第一次被王后这样骂，奇怪的是他并不生气，反倒有种扳回一城的得意。

Eduardo只哭了一会儿就没再哭了，因为自己的脑袋好像更晕了一些。

也许发热加重了，也许只是疲倦。他被分开了双腿，湿热的鼻息轻扫过腿根，Eduardo往后缩了缩。他知道这来自Mark。

“啊！”

Eduardo发出一声短促的尖叫，过后又像被扼制住，替换为软糯的呻吟。

“别这样呀……嗯，不要，太……不，里面不行。”

国王陛下卷曲的头发被Eduardo松松地抓在手里，不知道到底是要推开或是要帮助对方靠得更近。

Mark舔得很用力。王后湿润的肉缝为他打开，被进入过无数次的地方羞怯地闭合着，Mark用手指拨开两瓣薄薄的阴唇，亲吻中间花蕾一般的入口，没多久一些就汁液迫不及待地滑出来，Mark把舌头探了进去。

阴道里的温度甚至高过了Mark的舌头，内壁无措地夹紧了入侵者，再一一被Mark舔得松软。Eduardo的叫声从头上传来，还在奶声奶气地呢喃着什么，Mark听不清，也不在意。

开发王后的身体似乎要更有趣一点，Mark用空出来的一只手挑弄Eduardo的阴蒂，玩到充血过后又抵了一根手指在那里，以指腹碾着画圈。

越来越多的淫水从Eduardo身体深处流出来，Mark的阴茎也硬得发胀，所以他撑了起身，最大程度地分开Eduardo的腿，把自己嵌入对方两腿之间，扯下多余的衬裤，粗长的性器被从裤子里释放，像一头重获自由的野兽，正虎视眈眈地觊觎着毫无招架之力的猎物——Eduardo为他敞开的阴道。

Eduardo接纳了他，一开始很困难，漂亮的脸蛋都皱在了一起。王后的私处如同一只还没成熟的蚌，被强行撬了开，里面的嫩肉包裹着Mark壮硕的头部和茎身，滚烫的热度让Eduardo就快燃起来了，疼痛反而被忽略了大半，可能是适应了太多次，也可能是Mark先前就把Eduardo玩得够湿，准备得足够好。

直到Mark尽数埋进去，Eduardo才觉察出下面快被撑坏的疼，吃不得苦的王后抱怨了几句，下一刻就被丈夫粗暴的穿刺弄得说不出半句话，只能呜呜咽咽地乱叫。

Mark没有忍耐，也不需要忍。他的Wardo只是太娇气了，但回回都能吃下很多，紧致的阴道贪吃男人的东西，分泌甜腻的液体减小摩擦，避免干涩。王后是天生的婊子，每次都能把他的阴茎夹得很紧，最深处还有另一张嘴吸着他的龟头，Mark抽出来的时候还会难过地流水，可如果被Mark插开心了又会喷出更多的水，浇在顶端，让他恨不得把对方操晕在床上。

“放松点。”Mark拍了拍Eduardo的屁股，顺便捞过一个枕头垫在Eduardo腰下。

今天的王后表现得尤其懒，整个人都是软趴趴的，像只被操坏了的小母鹿，可Mark还没怎么弄，Eduardo就这样了。

“Mark……等一下，呜，太深了，好深。”

被狠狠地撞了好几次子宫口的Eduardo快疼哭了，他想从Mark的阴茎下逃走，但自己又矛盾地把对方绞得更紧。粗壮的茎体在阴道里进进出出，力道越来越重，Eduardo热得快着火了，喉咙都要被灼伤，可还是克制不住那些语无伦次的声音，被Mark的阴茎撞出去。

Eduardo被Mark弄得痉挛了，内里有规律地抽缩着，阴道口将Mark的根部握得很牢，可这并没能阻止Mark在Eduardo潮吹时的抽送，甚至更加变本加厉，趁着后者无力抵抗，肆无忌惮地用阴茎捣干着深处柔嫩的宫颈，一股股的爱液被顶出来，淫靡的气味从两个人交合的部位蔓延，Mark忍不住诱惑去亲吻Eduardo花瓣似的嘴唇，交换那些过多的唾液，再把浓稠的精液射进Eduardo的子宫里。

最后，Mark如愿把Eduardo操昏了过去。

好的一面是，第二天起来，王后的体温自然而然地退回到了正常水平。


	4. 4

4

典礼不是非要那个时候举行，王后也不是非得出席。

但国王陛下偏偏一意孤行，导致的后果就是Eduardo坐在观景台的贵宾席上打盹的情景被无数人看了去，还让一位不羁的宫廷画师给描绘了下来，变成证据定格到了纸张上。

霎时间王宫里流言四起，所有人都知道了他们国家尊贵的小王后的失格行为，最后越传越夸张，等到了Mark耳朵里，Eduardo已经成了一个由于不满席位安排，却只能以睡觉来抗议的，既骄纵又没用的漂亮蠢货。

听到底下的探子用一种严肃的口吻讲述出来，Sean和Dustin直接笑成了两个傻瓜，歪歪扭扭地挂在座椅上，前俯后仰，一边抽搐还一边吱哇乱叫。

“老Saverin肯定怎么也想不到，自己的宝贝儿子居然会在这里被当成猴子任人观摩。”

Mark掩饰地咳嗽了几声，但眼底的笑意明显得就像是漂浮在海面上的巨大帆船。

年轻的国王时刻要受到礼仪的规制，因而不能轻易在人前表露情绪，更别提能和Parker公爵和Moskovitz公爵他们一起肆意大笑。

他习惯了喜怒不形于色，即使是面对最亲近的人，Mark也不会轻易摘下面具。

所以Eduardo Saverin之于他的意义变得很难界定。

从法律上讲，对方是自己的妻子，是他名正言顺的王后，拥有和他同等的地位。

从外交上讲，Eduardo是来自富庶邻国的公主，或者王子，无所谓，反正更多的还是Mark自愿接收的累赘。

他们暂时还依附在强国之下，嫁过来的Eduardo正好代表着他的国家，这是一纸别无选择的婚约，Mark没有反悔的资格。

然而，就是这么一个被迫强加给他的麻烦，第一次见面就能让Mark放下防备，并且之后的日子里，只要有Eduardo在身边，他总是会不自觉地将最真实的面目展示给对方。

他不禁怀疑自己的王后可能是一种奇异的诅咒，具体的Mark也说不上来，最接近的就是传说中巫师手里的现形药水。

就在这时，Chris的声音突兀地在厅阁里响起。

“我尊敬的陛下，恕我直言，您的心眼可能比针尖还小。”

作为唯一一个知道Mark在搞什么鬼的人士，Chris的白眼几乎要翻脱眶，为整个国家有这么一位斤斤计较的领导者而头疼。

Mark的表情有了些微松动，脸色也变了，他让自己的眼神瞬间凌厉起来，无声地震慑向他们走过来的金发大臣，但这并没有起到作用。

Chris直截了当地戳穿了他。

“您不合时宜且幼稚的作为已经引起了王后母国的不满，他是无关紧要，但您别忘记他身后还有一个强大的国家，老Saverin再怎么不重视他，也会为了王室的声誉考虑。”

英明的Zuckerberg五世现在很气恼，但又不好直接发作，他一言不发地坐在铺满裘皮的王座上，眼睛里波诡云谲，右手死死地握着扶手上的兽首装饰，仿佛下一秒就要将它捏碎。

但这没有威慑到在场的任何一个人。

“Chris说的是什么意思，你在故意欺负小Saverin吗？”

Dustin故作深沉地拧紧眉头，却忘了要把语气里的兴奋藏好。

“我知道了，”面对这种八卦秘辛，Sean往往能展现出惊人的推理能力，“我说呢，干嘛偏要挑那么个不早不晚的时间办什么莫名其妙的庆典，原谅我，我实在记不太清楚上帝的各种节日。”说完在胸口画了一个十字。

Mark像个被拆穿恶作剧的幼童，苦苦支撑着自己的后背，嘴唇抿成一条线，不时还狡辩几次。

“那是主教的指示，跟我没有关系。”

Chris气极反笑，“狂妄的Zuckerberg绝对不会乖乖听教廷的话，除非有利可图。”

脑瓜灵活的Dustin还没有猜出Mark这么做的目的，他从木桌上拾起一只银制酒杯，杯口向下敲了敲，等大家都安静后问，“发生了什么？”

发生了什么？

简单来说，就是Eduardo没有出席Mark的生日宴会。

王后亲力亲为地安排好一切，语言不通的环境注定了Eduardo需要更用心，各个方面都得顾及到，最后等Mark到场时，发现自己的妻子却不见了。

这是Eduardo嫁过来后Mark的第一次生日，国王陛下表现得毫不介意，可是个人都看得出他阴郁得快要爆发的神情，除了无忧无虑的Dustin。

这个仇Mark记了两个星期，总归在三天前把它报了。

可怜的王后殿下还并不知道周围发生了什么，更别说Eduardo一直都没学会这个国家的通用语，这位血统高贵的小王后通常一开口就是纯正的本国话，它们是限定流行在王室和贵族之间的上层用语，尽管他的腔调和声线都足够友好和软绵，但其他人除了诚惶诚恐地低下头，或者恭敬又迷茫地望着他摇头，别的什么也没法做，实在是爱莫能助。

偌大的王宫里，能跟Eduardo交流的，只有Mark和他的亲信们。

但他又不想理他们，生日事件他的丈夫还没有消气，Eduardo道歉一次没用后就不想管了。

直到他看见那副画，堂而皇之地被送到了他手上，Eduardo这才后知后觉地了解了事情的来龙去脉。

Eduardo气得把画扔进了湖水里。

他决定明天就去找Mark商议离婚的事。

但当天早上他又收到了一个包装精巧的礼盒。

仆人说是国王送的，Eduardo拆都不想拆，就想给对方退回去。

但那里面传来了一声异响。

Eduardo定在原地。

只见一只猫费力地从盒子里钻了出来，在仆人和Eduardo中间纠结了一会儿，然后纡尊降贵地走到王后的脚边，不情愿地蹭了几下。

Eduardo的心顿时软了一半。

他把这只又灰又白一看就是随便捡的的长毛土猫从地上举起来，看了下项圈上的名字，轻哼着抱着他走远了。

这没有改变Eduardo的想法，他不会被一只猫收买，他还是决定明天要跟Mark离婚。

谁知道对方会抢先。Eduardo半梦半醒之际感觉到床边骤然沉下，黑影把他笼罩，直接吓醒了。

突袭的当然是Mark，也只有Mark才会干这种事。

惊吓之余，Eduardo还是有点生气的，所以他在Mark躺下来的那刻，“蹭——”地一下从床上坐了起来。

“我去看看Pollux。”

他的手被捉住了，Eduardo愣了愣。

“谁是Pollux？”

年轻的国王问到。

“……”Eduardo沉默了大概有一个世纪那么久，才艰难地开口，“Pollux是您今天让仆人送给我的猫。”

“哦，它叫这个名字？”

Mark高耸的眉头蹙紧，看上去对此毫无记忆。

“是的，还有，它是个他。”

Eduardo迫不及待地想要结束这段愚蠢的对话。

“那你喜欢吗？”

Mark又抛出个问题。

“您送的，我当然喜欢。”

Eduardo状似无意地想把手抽回来，Mark却越握越紧。

“他很不好？还是要死了？”

Mark手臂一用力，Eduardo就倒在了他身上。

“您在说什么？”

来不及计较他的动作，Eduardo诧异地说到，蜜糖做成的眼睛里充斥着震惊，看向Mark的目光也满是不可思议，“我都是分自己的食物来喂他的，我还从来没有这么认真地养过一只猫。”

“所以他很好，你也没有必要去看他。”

国王陛下郑重其事地点点头，然后开始扒Eduardo的睡衣。

“……？”

被Mark欺身而上的那一刻，Eduardo还没有搞清楚状况。

直到那根分量可观的性器以嚣张的姿态抵在了自己赤裸的腿间，Eduardo才反应过来。

“您不能这样。”

Eduardo把手撑在Mark的胸膛，不断地往后缩。

难得Mark的耐心还没有耗尽，那双钴蓝色的眼睛沉着地望着他拒绝履行义务的妻子，如同在审视一个罪犯。

他问，“为什么，Wardo？”

自从上次的生日风波过后，他们又有将近半个月没在一起睡了。

Eduardo最讨厌他说这种话，好像都是自己在无理取闹。

小Saverin从来都是有脾气的，只不过绝不会在不熟悉的人面前发作，尽管Mark是他的丈夫，但政治联姻注定了他们要先从陌生人当起。

这要是在一年前，Eduardo估计还会为了讨好Mark而撒娇。

那时候的Eduardo常感觉孤独，他将自己想象成无依无靠的观赏动物，远道而来却不受欢迎，名义上的丈夫是他的饲养员兼驯化师，即使能凭借身体和脸蛋为自己从Mark那里争取来一点目光和注意，但时间一长，未来的事谁也不能保证。他担心在这个国家被孤立，唯一可以倚仗的就只有自己的丈夫。

但现在不一样了，Eduardo什么也不怕，最多就是被遣送回国，总比他和Mark在这儿互相看不顺眼强。

原本早在Mark生日后的第二天，Eduardo就做好了跟他离婚的准备，没想到对方在把自己变成整个王室的笑话后，竟然可以先自作主张地送他一只又土又丑的猫，再若无其事地爬上他的床，还理直气壮地要跟他亲热。

“因为……你自己知道！”

Eduardo难得正面地跟Mark赌气了一次，再也维持不下去那副逆来顺受予取予求的贤妻形象，见鬼的要和他相敬如宾。

Mark的眼底闪过一丝讶异和不解，表面上还是绷着一张脸，用平直的口吻回到，“我已经送了礼物，你也收了，还有什么不高兴的？”

Eduardo难以置信地看着自己的丈夫，他都不知道那只猫是代替Mark来赔礼道歉的。

“什么礼物，我一点也不喜欢，我这就把他找来还给您。”

气急败坏的小王后说着就要推开Mark的压制，但近身力量完全不是常年练习击剑的国王陛下的对手，Mark捏住了他的软肋，让他没办法施力。

Eduardo像只掉进猎人陷阱里的斑鹿，不管怎么挣扎都是白费功夫。

就算是再训练有素的仆从，看到传说中感情破裂的国王和王后衣衫不整地在床上嬉戏打闹，连帷幔也没放下，还是不免会被震撼到。

不只是她，王后的猫也对眼前的场景不满，在她的怀里拱来拱去，还向两个人喵喵喵地叫个不停。

Eduardo被吓了一跳，连忙停下了和Mark的较劲。

见对方还没有休战的意思，Eduardo咬着唇，不得不曲起膝盖朝Mark斗志昂扬的部位狠狠地蹭过去，这让他瞬间僵直，发出一声闷哼。

终于，Mark没有再乱来，但他的眼睛里酝酿起一场风暴，Eduardo条件反射似的瑟缩了一下，又装作满不在乎地别开眼神。

“说，进来做什么，说完了滚出去。”

Mark严厉地拷问这个破坏气氛的可怜仆人，用他们本国的语言。

“对不起，”她快要哭出来了，声线在发抖，“是王后殿下吩咐，睡之前要把儿子抱过来跟他一起睡的。”

“……”

“……”

Eduardo睁大了眼睛，看看那个泫然欲泣的仆人，又看看快要从她的怀里挣脱而出的自己的“儿子”，最后看到勾起嘴角笑得一脸玩味的国王陛下，只觉得眼前一黑，恨不得立刻从这里消失。

“放下他，你走吧。”

不等Mark命令完，女仆就低着头快速地退出了王后的卧室。

“喵——”

一身灰白黑的长毛猫灵活地三两步跳上了Eduardo的床，威风凛凛地抖了抖毛，满眼睥睨地扫过Mark，之后在Eduardo的枕头边找了一小块地，团成一团呼呼大睡。

“这就是你的‘不喜欢’？”

Eduardo不吭声。

该死的，平时自己说什么都听不懂记不住，怎么就把这一个词记住了，Pollux能有多难读。

“你什么时候有的儿子，”Mark的瞳孔危险地骤缩，“跟外面哪个情夫生的？”

出身蓝血的小Saverin还没有听过这种带侮辱性质的下流话，愤怒地转过头跟他对视，气得要打他，却被Mark单扣住双手拉到头顶。

“你要是想要儿子，应该来求我。”

“一年了，Wardo，你的肚子怎么一点动静都没有。”

“是我不够努力？”

Mark顶开Eduardo的腿，接二连三地发问，另一只手意有所指地贴合到自己妻子的小腹，再往下握住王后男性的部分，用技巧迅速地让它变硬，Eduardo被弄得软了力道，没一会儿前端就渗出了液体，Mark刚好借着它们给对方手淫。

手上殷勤，国王陛下的嘴也没有闲着，他含住了自己觊觎已久的Eduardo的乳首，吸得啧啧作响，还用上了牙齿，王后抖得很厉害，没有被亵玩的一边也挺立了起来，像颗红艳的小樱桃，催促着Mark的宠幸。

Mark放过了妻子身上甜蜜的所在，还有些意犹未尽，他松开了抓着Eduardo的手，转而掐住Eduardo精致的下巴，凑上去跟对方分享了一个强硬而情色的吻。

快缺氧的前一秒他们才恋恋不舍地分开，Eduardo懊恼地发现，都到了这时候，自己居然还是对Mark的挑逗毫无招架之力，仅仅是这种程度他就想冲对方张开腿了。

怪只能怪他刚刚嫁过来的那段时间，跟Mark做了太多次，初尝性爱，又都是在容易躁动的年龄，再加上对彼此的不了解，Eduardo习惯顺从，反而能在床上放得很开。

随着时间的推进，他们的分歧越来越多，不和也越来越常见，Mark时不时地不来，这种事也消停了一段时间。

以前他为了取悦Mark做过很多与他的身份不符的事，比如跪在Mark的脚边舔他的阴茎，给他口交，同意Mark进入自己的肠道，再把三根手指插入前面的雌穴，随心所欲地玩弄他的身体，后来Eduardo知道了在Mark眼里自己只是个附属品，可有可无的装饰物件，他就清醒了。

他会做那些都是出于婚姻和誓约，Mark并没有和自己一样珍惜它们，Eduardo自然也不再有必要坚守。

他决定以同样的态度对待Mark，事情也是在那时候变得奇怪的，大概九个月前，他第一次拒绝了自己丈夫的要求，Mark硬着下体怒气冲冲地下了床，经过了几天的不闻不问后，长着一头卷发的国王冷着脸重新回来，Eduardo也不在意，当无事发生地坐在那里看书，被Mark拖到床上去教训了一通。

但从那以后他再也没有强迫过Eduardo做不喜欢的事。

床上的矛盾其实很少，大多数都集中在一些看法和见解上，Eduardo教养好，但也天性傲慢，Mark很轻易就能被Eduardo点燃本就不算稳定的脾气，然后又陷入冷战，过个三五天，再和好。

坚冰经常是由Mark打破，但Eduardo怀疑是国王陛下经不住下身的召唤才来找自己的，碍于他母国的地位，Mark绝对不敢养情妇，所以在每次讲和后的第二天，Eduardo总会下不了床，而Mark却能神清气爽地离开他的宫殿，有时还会假惺惺地在他脸上留下一个吻。

但渐渐地，日积月累，Eduardo也能感受到自己的变化。

他的身体本就异于常人，最初Eduardo还很害怕Mark的家伙，认为它太粗太长，都不愿意让他全部捅进来，因为怕把自己的阴道撑坏，但慢慢地Eduardo越来越适应，甚至迷上了Mark饱满的囊袋紧紧贴住穴口的感觉。还有，虽然怕被弄怀孕，可Eduardo爱死了Mark把浓稠的精液射进自己的体内，他能为此高潮。

但Eduardo不想让Mark察觉，他需要他的伪装，保持高傲和骄矜，不能随随便便就被操得汁水淋漓，这是低自尊的表现。

Mark当然能够察觉，就算他们常常意见不统一，但性事上的契合度是骗不了人的，他最清楚如何能让自己的王后情动，到哪种地步他就能判断出Eduardo将要潮吹，以及怎样的温存方式能让对方食髓知味，放下身段勾引他，再缠着自己要个不停。

在好几个来回后，他放开了把玩对方性器的手，换来Eduardo不悦的轻哼。Mark不为所动，他有更重要的事要做。

分开王后的私处，Mark不意外地触及到一小片湿腻，他用指尖在那里揩了揩，把上面透明的淫水举给妻子看。

“这是什么，嗯？”

Eduardo又羞又气，偏过头不去看他，鼻子蹭到了Pollux的猫毛，不禁打了个小喷嚏。

他的儿子被吵醒了，又喵啊喵地叫起来，Mark不厌其烦，提溜着后颈皮就把猫扔下了床。

这个小插曲并没有破坏国王陛下的性致，反倒令他诡异地兴奋，他把自己嵌入Eduardo的腿根中间，隔着裤子磨蹭妻子暴露的阴户，带给对方难以言喻的感受。

“当着我们儿子的面做，会让Wardo这么敏感？”

身下的布料被王后阴道分泌的液体泅湿了一块，Mark重重地撞了几下，Eduardo无措地搂住了他的脖子。

“喵。”

Pollux跳到了床边的柜子上，睁着眼睛仔细观察亲密无间的两个人。

“闭嘴，混蛋。”

羞赧的Eduardo低声说。

Mark不由得挑眉，他拉下自己身上那层多余的遮挡，露出那根尺寸骇人的阴茎，胀得通红的硕大龟头抵在Eduardo的雌穴口，随时可以占满这条狭窄的通道。

被这样半威胁地顶着，Eduardo的心跳得快要蹦出来，喉咙也随即消音。

不给任何反应的空档，Mark便沉下腰一插到底，Eduardo没想到他会这么不绅士，猝不及防地尖叫出声，Mark听到后不但没有停下，还粗鲁地挺送起来，Eduardo被他捅得抽抽噎噎，Mark得意地边干边挑衅。

“看看到底是谁闭不了嘴。”

王后殿下想反驳却心有余而力不足，只能把足弓绷紧，皓白纤细的脚腕和蜷在一起的脚趾将国王陛下加诸于他的快乐展现得一览无余。

Eduardo很想逃，他矜贵的身体承受不了这样剧烈的情欲，Mark像只发情的野兽，狂热得令Eduardo感到害怕，以往总是写满冷静和淡漠的眼睛此时仿佛被人放了一把蓝色的火，盯得Eduardo全身都快要烧起来。

“嗯……啊……”Eduardo攀着Mark的背，把脸埋进对方的颈窝里，急促的呼吸和黏腻的呻吟都在Mark的耳边无限放大。

如果被弄到要命的地方，Eduardo会发出小动物一样的呜咽声，年轻的国王似乎对此十分钟爱，于是接二连三地往那一个方向猛顶，直到Eduardo不堪重负用哭腔求饶，他才会意犹未尽地慢下来一会儿，给自己的妻子一点歇口气的时间，然后再故技重施。

Eduardo的雌穴正殷切地吞吐着他的阴茎，远没有面上所展示的那么推拒，Mark把它当作对方口是心非的证据，一下一下捣得更深更狠，Eduardo抓着丈夫茂盛的卷发，漂亮的眼睛像是被蒙上了一层暧昧的水雾，表情分辨不出是痛苦还是愉悦到了极致，叫床时带着浓重的鼻音，不舒服了就哼哼着抗议几句，Mark也许会照顾他的感受，也许不会，这取决于国王陛下的心情。

“嘘——你会吓到Pollux的，”享受着妻子甬道热切挤压的Mark不忘得寸进尺，继续在口头上欺负Eduardo，“Wardo真是个糟糕的母亲，居然能在儿子面前叫得这么淫荡。”

虽然知道不该把这些当回事，但Eduardo还是不受控制地把注意分给了缩在旁边看上去正专心致志地欣赏着这一切的猫咪，还没等多看上几眼，又被Mark的动作给带了回来。

“你真无礼，”Mark半真半假地斥责着自己的妻子，眼神也变得锋利，欲望灼烧下声音里多了一丝喑哑，“敢在侍奉国王的时候分心。”

所以王后受到了应有的惩罚，Mark用算得上粗暴的力度鞭挞过Eduardo的体内，剑拔弩张的肉刃撑开娇嫩的阴道壁，硬胀的龟头连续撞击进伸出脆弱的器官，Eduardo如同触电一般地绞紧里面，上半身也不安分地动来动去，睁着一双焦糖做成的鹿眼无辜地看着自己的丈夫，像是在询问为什么会遭到Mark这样的对待。

但是明智的国王不会看不穿自己狡猾妻子的把戏，Eduardo总是在床上装得很可怜，即便前面早就射不出东西，咬着Mark的阴穴也已经被玩得喷水，他依旧是抽抽搭搭地哭泣，仿佛受了多大的委屈。

这只是娇气的小Saverin为了多从自己那里获得一点温柔和疼爱而使的一种手段，Mark很聪明，因此不会上当。

不过王后实在是太会勾引男人，无论是那张在情事中染上媚气的脸蛋，还是下面湿润紧致的肉腔，Mark的心里蓦地燃起了一团无名火，所剩无几的理智不知道飞到哪里去了，他愤恨地细数着妻子不存在的罪名，又蛮横地在对方的阴道里冲刺，圆润的头部退到堆积了过多汁液的入口处，再猛地一下肏进去，最粗的根部能把Eduardo私处的黏膜和褶皱撑平。

他让自己的妻子潮吹了，Eduardo用Mark熟悉的那种哽咽和抽泣来预示着它的到来，他故意在Eduardo痉挛时加快抽插的速度，无论对方怎么求都置之不理，Mark还将拇指按在了妻子充血的阴蒂上，前面勃起的性器蹭在自己的腹部，他残忍地折磨着这只掉进埋伏的小母鹿，这样能让他获得更多满足，心理和生理的都有。

装满了甜腻汁水的果实被Mark以罪恶的方式催熟，Eduardo发出尖细的哭叫声，大量的液体从他阴道的深处喷薄而出，Eduardo抑制不住地发起抖来，甬道一阵阵地抽搐，既希望Mark能从他的身体里出去，又贪恋此刻被彻底占有的战栗。Mark伏在自己身上调整着紊乱的呼吸，理性的Eduardo一定会选择推开对方，但他现在根本做不到。

不可状名的情感，或者说是本能，支配着Eduardo的动作，他的手指穿进Mark的头发，主动把腿分得更开，方便Mark更好地把阴茎送进自己体内，小腹的酸胀警告着Eduardo他又将攀上一波高峰，Mark也猜到了，所以捅得更卖力。

Eduardo含糊地叫了几句Mark的名字，柔软的阴道包容了对方杂乱无章的攻击，最后在他第二次高潮时，Mark粗重地喘息一声，抵着最里面的子宫颈，把温热的精液尽数射了进去。

结束的时候周围都很安静，差不多能听见外面的风把树叶刮得沙沙作响，Eduardo不想说话，他等着Mark从他的身体里离开。对方发泄过的阴茎并没有消减多少，Eduardo把它视作蛰伏的猛兽，随时都可以再展开一次掠夺。

但过了很久Mark都没有要退出的意思，Eduardo以为他还想再来一次，可对方也没有进一步的行动。

“请您出去。”

Eduardo只好出声提醒Mark，试图让国王陛下想起自己阴道里的器官是属于他的这个事实。

Mark深深地看了自己的妻子一眼，好像有句子和词语在舌头上跳动，最终还是什么都没有说。

他拔了出去，Eduardo的私处被糟蹋得不成样子了，呈现出一片淫靡的湿红，浊白的精水顺着中间的小洞往外流，汇集到臀缝，再弄脏床单。Mark看见他的王后神色淡然地舔湿两根手指，旁若无人地伸进自己的阴穴，熟练地旋转抠挖，好让它们能更快地滑到外面。

这是不被允许的，而Mark才第一次知道自己的妻子会拒绝接纳他的赐予。

“谁教你的？”

Mark决定给Eduardo新的，既然他已经把刚才的弄出来了。

他的小母鹿还一头雾水，“你在说什么……啊——！”

Eduardo哽住了，像被忽然剥夺了声音，Mark重新插了进来，继续开始新一轮的折腾。

“我可以认定你叛国，”Mark冷酷地说到，和身下的温度形成鲜明的对比，“私自处理国王的馈赠。”

Eduardo没想到Mark会这么不讲道理，他都感觉不到自己的腿了，但Mark还在那里自顾自地挺动。

“对不起。”

他忍不住哭泣，他太想休息了。

Mark勾起嘴角。

“我原谅你。”

“作为交换，你也不准生气了。”

TBC/FIN


End file.
